grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx Kane
Nyx Kane is a citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon who along with her sister Tambry are the secret human daughters of the Princess of Mitimotu. Nyx after finding a spell book titled "Bring Forth the Chaos", became a practitioner of Chaos Magic, and the forced apprentice of a Lord of Chaos Klarion the Witch Boy. Appearance Nyx is a human girl with tanned skin, light purple hair and magenta colored eyes. She wears black combat boats, black and purple leggings, a black double layer skirt, a simple black T-shirt and a half length black jacket with white fur lining on the edges and cuffs. When she grew older in the Pillow World she wore a black jacket over a blue cropped shirt that hugged her body, black trousers that were slightly torn and black and blue boats. Her purple hair stopped just at the bottom of her neck and was tied into a messy pony tail. In the alternate timeline of GrimmFall: 101 Nyx is a adult with a rather curvaceous figure, white hair with violet streaks, dark purple eyes, black lipstick, and a black Egyptian marking under her left eye and on her left cheek. She wears a leather dress with three belts on her midriff in a corset-like fashion, a hole in the chest area exposing her chest, white robe-like sleeve, black fingerless gloves, and tall black boots. Personality Nyx is a strong willed mischievous tomboy who just want's to have fun, and is always up for it. She has a strong disdain for being bored and anything that would cause it for her. She has a habit of being sarcastic at times and sometimes enjoys mocking people in either good fun or to mess with them if their on her bad side. She also enjoys causing some mischief and pulling prank's. Which may lead to her getting into or causing trouble, chaos, and property damage. As well as lead to her looking for a good fight, messing with people, and watching/spying on thing's or people she find's entertaining or interesting. Nyx possibly thanks to the influence of some people in her life growing up such as Pacifica, Pericles, and even Klarion, has developed quite a cunning trickster side to herself as well. As she is capable of either thinking up plans on the fly or coming up with preparation more long term plans. As well as possessing the will to see them through. Nyx is someone who is very protective and caring of those she see's as friends and family, willing to do anything for them. So much so she has shown that she is even willing to do questionable things, cross lines, or go to extreme lengths for herself and her loved ones that they themselves might not agree with, especially if it's for what she sees as their benefit. As shown with the hypnotic commands implanted in her sister Tamby by Professor Pericles to keep her happy and unaware of her little sisters activities, as well as her killing the sleeping elderly Hoagie so his soul would travel to the new body she created for him. She also shown to be capable of holding deep grudges against those that hurt her or betray her trust, as exampled with her mother Lana Kane. As even as the years passed in Pillow Word Nyx never let go of her resentment, anger, and hatred towards her mother, if anything it only grew stronger. Nyx despite the mischief she might enjoy causing unlike her 'teacher' Klarion she doesn't want innocent people getting seriously hurt or worse because of her mischief or Chaos, partially because of a fear of becoming like him in the process. She also because of her forced bounding and apprenticeship to Klarion at age seven, has become someone who loves and greatly values freedom. This has in turn lead to her embracing any form of outlet she feels can give her a taste of freedom again, such as her mischief, her desire for and seeking out fun, either art or acting, or even ironically magic. As despite the circumstances with Klarion that lead to learning Chaos Magic in the first place she has a love and passion for magic that a large part of her can't deny. Biography Early Life When Nyx was barely out of diapers her sister Tambry and herself were sent and dumped in Gravity Falls by their mother. Who in Nyx's own words seems to have decided she prefers her job over the two of them. Nyx's foster parents apparently couldn't be bothered to do the job they we're paid for. Which lead to Tambry stepping up and doing her best for Nyx, and being more of a mother to her than their actual mother. But Nyx still didn't understand for a good while why her mother would choose her job over them. Nyx would eventually have enough on her seventh birthday, when her mother missed it like the last six. So she ran off into the Gravity Falls forest saying she wouldn't come out until their mother came for her. This would lead to her finding a spell book for Chaos Magic titled Bring Forth the Chaos, and when she touched it her world was never the same again. She met and became bounded to the Lord of Chaos Klarion the Witch Boy, who to Nyx's misery took her on as his apprentice. From that day on Klarion started schooling her in the magical arts, teacher her spells and incantations focused on using Chaos Magic. He communicated to her through her own shadow, often having her pull dozens of pranks that she made sure were harmless to anyone who got caught up in them. Klarion would also make sure Nyx hid the book from her sister, and cast a spell that forbade her from destroying it or telling anyone about it or him. All of this with the the intent of making Nyx into a new Lord or in her case Lady of Chaos. As when Nyx dies instead of going the afterlife she will instead be changed into a Lady of Chaos thanks to the Chaos Magic in her. She will also apparently lose her memories of her past life as a human as well. GrimmFall Nyx first appears when Mabel Pines quite literally ran into her. As Mabel and her brother Dipper we're on their way to the birthday party for Tambry's little sister, unaware at the time Nyx was said. After introducing herself and her parrot Pericles to the twins, the group made their way to Nyx's home. Where it was revealed Nyx was Tambry's little sister and the birthday girl. Sometime afterwards Nyx would meet Hoagie Gilligan at the Gravity Falls arcade, where the two would start a friendship and play arcade games the entire day. At the end of the day she would return home, where she would talk with Pericles in her room. The two discussing Pericles messing with Hoagie using his semblance, and the recent event of Pacifica fighting and capturing the Fallen Mandy. Nyx would than leave to check on Pacifica, but not before asking Pericles if he remembered to keep her sister happy. Where he replied the hypnotic commands he left in her would ensure she would never know Nyx was gone. Nyx would than make a short visit to the captured Mandy's cell with Pericles, where she asked him what the Blind Eye would do with her. After that she would along with Hoagie, Grenda, and Candy Chiu would go to help Mabel prepare for the puppet play she was putting on. When Hoagie's soul was sent to the void, Nyx was hiding near by. She would than invoke the Ritual of the Spiral to call forth one of the Six Founding Spiral in specifically Bill Cipher's old enemy the Owl to save Hoagie. Afterwards Nyx would be next scene in Pacifica's room with Pericles and Pacifica herself. Where Pacifica informed Nyx of her father being unhappy. Because the Pines stopped him from destroying the Journal, and the Society of the Blind Eye failed to kill the Te Xuan Ze Juniper Lee. She also told Nyx that the 'contest' might have lost a contender because of Bill banishing Hoagie soul to the void. Nyx pretending this was the first time she heard of this kept calm, and only replied with Yikes a little harsh, isn't it? Later on the next major event for Nyx would be when her "teacher" Klarion (Who had been informed of Nyx's action by Bill Cipher) once more contacted her, and proceeded to possess and take control of her body. Where the Klarion possessed Nyx would proceed to make her way to the Northwest Manor, and lure Hoagie alone than Klarion would use Nyx to send both her and Hoagie to another dimension known simply as Pillow World. After arriving to Pillow World Nyx would tell and reveal to Hoagie a number of things. Such as her status as a apprentice to one of the Lords of Chaos Klarion the Witch Boy, how it happen five years ago on her seventh birthday, and how she would become a Lady of Chaos after she dies instead of going to the afterlife. She also revealed other things like the truth about Pacifica Northwest actually being Pacifica Cipher daughter of Bill Cipher. Nyx and Hoagie would spend years in Pillow World growing up together, as they tried to figure out a way to escape. But over that time their friendship would grow and change into love. Which would soon lead to the birth of their daughter Sky Entrapta Gilligan. Nyx would during pregnancy begin to work on two types of magic. The first magic would be a book she dubbed the Pillownomicon which would bring life into Pillow World, so that her daughter wouldn't be alone in it after Hoagie and herself died. The second was a form of magic of Nyx's own crafting and creation, that as far as she knew had never been attempted back in her world. Which is intended to protect her daughter from herself, after she becomes a Lady of Chaos and loses her memories. Several years later Nyx would successful summon one of the Children of Oberon the Blue Fairy to Pillow World, in order to get her help to enchant the Pillownomicon to bring life to Pillow World. A number of years in Pillow World after that Hoagie would inform Nyx about a visit Bill Cipher paid to his dream, and the plan that he came up with to send their daughter to Earth through a rift that will form because of the Portal in Gravity Fall under the Mystery Shacok, but at the cost of them having to stay behind. Nyx after calming down (After trying to blast him with enough Chaos Magic that blew up nearly half of the cabin they lived in.) came to agree it was for the best. When the day finally came that the rifts would form Nyx said a heartbreaking farewell to her unconscious daughter, and than broke down into tears with Hoagie hugging her in comfort. Abilities Nyx is a user of Chaos Magic like the Lords of Chaos, despite not being one of them herself. She has also thanks to the years spent in Pillow World, studied all of the Spells found in the spell book Bring Forth the Chaos. But it is currently unknown how powerful or adept a magic user Nyx is. Relationships Family Lana Kane - Nyx's mother and someone she isn't very close to, thanks to Lana's absence in Nyx's and her sister's lives growing up. This has likely lead to Nyx nursing resentment and anger towards her for her neglect. As well the unintentionally role this played in her bounding and enslavement to Klarion. Tambry - Nyx's older sister who's been more like a mother to her than their real one growing up. Which is just another reason why Nyx loves and care's for her older sister. Nyx is extremely grateful to Tambry for everything she's done for her growing up. She also hates worrying her, which has led to hypnotic commands somehow being planted in Tambry by Pericles so she never realizes when Nyx is gone and is kept happy. Sky Entrapta Gilligan - Nyx and Hoagie's daughter who filled her with a sense of warmth and happiness she didn't know was possible on the day she was born. Nyx loves her daughter and would die for her, and was willing to give up seeing her grow up for a chance at her daughter having a life on Earth. Love Interest Hoagie Gilligan - Nyx struck up a strong friendship with him, shortly after he arrived to Gravity Falls for the Northwest contest. This friendship would later lead her to invoking the Ritual of the Spiral to help save Hoagie's soul from the astral void, after Bill Cipher sent him there. Later on as Punishment from Klarion for this she and Hoagie we're sent to another dimension simply known as Pillow World. Where the two have spent years growing up together alone trying to figure out a way to escape. But over that time their friendship would grow stronger and eventually change into something new love. Hoagie is someone Nyx cares about and loves deeply, and is the father of Nyx's daughter. Friends Pericles - Nyx's so called 'pet' who unknown to most in Gravity Falls is no mere pet or normal parrot. The history between the two is currently unknown, though Nyx has said she found and nursed him back to health. Though it is still unknown if this is true or not. From what's been shown they seem quite close with Nyx caring about Pericles, and her saying he sticks with her and doesn't like anyone else when she first met the Pine Twins. Pacifica Northwest- Nyx would meet Pacifica a bit after she started learning Chaos Magic, where after meeting her Pacifica would act like they we're best friends. Where Pacifica showed Nyx the Blind Eye, the weird things in Gravity Falls, and her father's plans. It is unknown however if Pacifica was genuine in her friendship with Nyx. Nyx herself not only wonders if they we're in some ways actually best friends, but also feels bad for her because in a lot of ways Pacificia reminds Nyx of herself and her own situation. Allies Society of the Blind Eye- How Nyx feel's about the Blind Eye Society is currently unknown. But it appears thanks to her connection's to Pericles, Pacifica, and Klarion she's considered a ally to them at the very least. As shown when she was at their lair with Pericles, and paid a short visit to Mandy in her cell. Enemies Klarion the Witch Boy - Nyx so called Master and teacher in the magical arts and ways of Chaos. He is probably the person that Nyx despises and fear's most in the world. She dreams of the day she will be free of him for good. Though a part of her also worries how she will gain her freedom from him as well. Quotes * My airheaded Sky-King and my little Entrapta.' 'No matter how bad it seems it couldn't be more perfect. * "My beautiful Sky, I will always love you, even when I die and am forced to become a Lady of Chaos. I've already taken the steps to make sure I will never hurt you, even when Klarion tries to force me." * "I love you, Sky Entrapta Gilligan. Never forget that." * Please you think you know what pain or stress is really like, try giving birth without any pain relief medicine or a actual doctor for that matter, than talk to me about stress and pain! Gallery Request nyx kane halloween 2019 by sarstar98.jpg|Adult Nyx Kane Nyx Kane logo.png|Nyx's Emblem Background Information Nyx is a Original Character created and owned by nightmaster000 Trivia * The first version of Nyx was thought up and created for Lord Maximus story Code Total Drama Reality: Secrets of the Net. * Her physical appearance is inspired by Sari Sumdac from the animated show Transformers Animated * The artwork above depicting Adult Nyx with a Halloween theme was created by sarstar98 Category:Characters Category:Humans